


Art for "Cherish the Time" by Amarok

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Flashbacks, Fugue, Gen, Running, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Illustrations for Amarok's compelling story. Fraser, running through a flashback in a fugue state, and Ray, deciding to take justice into his own hands.





	Art for "Cherish the Time" by Amarok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amarok (ButterflyGhost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cherish the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734001) by [Amarok (ButterflyGhost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/Amarok). 



> Created as complementary art for the 2018 dSc6d Big Bang.

**Running**

He didn’t know how long he’d been running. He didn’t know how long he could keep going. He _had_ to though. He had to keep running. He looked behind him, and the wolf was gaining.

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/3a03/fshgsgev9z96h0bzg.jpg)

 

 

  **Retribution**

 _I can kill Gerrard._ For the first time he thought it as fact. The realisation was sudden and bright, a stroke of light that arced through his darkness, casting no shadow of a doubt.

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/149f/925n9rl7h7ddc5uzg.jpg)

 


End file.
